Change of Heart
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU Sequel to Who's Scared Now. Haou and Jehu still have no idea what's going on. Haou refuses Jehu's help and Jehu doesn't want to see anything happen to Haou. What happens when these two fight and whatever's after Haou goes after Jehu? DarkSpiritshipping. -M.
1. Nightmare Reality

**Monkey: Hello everybody! I'm back with the sequel to Who's Scared Now!! XD (And I thought about just making a long one shot with answers, but I figured I'd end up screwing that up somehow, soooo, I'll stick to the sequel xD) And if you guys haven't read Who's Scared Now, I suggest you read that first, then decide if you want to read Change of Heart, otherwise, this fic won't make much sense.**

Cookee: It's about time the readers got some answers.

**Monkey: Yeah well, I've been pretty busy. u.u" But anyway, I'll be updating this as soon as I can! x3 This fic will probably be about the same if not longer than WSN. Oh, and no, the name of the fic has nothing to do with the Change of Heart magic card from the YGO TCG, but there is a reason for the title, you'll just have to wait and see! xD**

Cookee: Aren't you forgetting something?

**Monkey: Ehm, sorry it took me so long to come up with a sequel and thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter of WSN and asked for the sequel? o.o; **

Cookee: That too but, think of it this way, if you don't do this you'll get sued.

**Monkey: Ah! I own nothing but the idea!! xD**

Cookee: Enjoy!

* * *

"_Scared?"_

"_Y-yes! Please… please stop!"_

"_No."_

Haou awoke suddenly, his breath short, his heartbeat quick.

He looked around. Shadows danced across his walls, mocking him. The moonlight was his only source of luminosity.

_That dream… I wasn't saying those things… so who was? _Haou shook his head and sat up on his bed. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. _This is getting so old. I haven't figured out who's behind all this and it's driving me crazy. _

He shook his head and slowly got off the bed. Whenever he woke up in the middle of the night or later, he could never get back to sleep. He found his shoes and put them on. As quietly as he could, he walked out of his room and down the stairs.

He was still staying at Jehu's house for the time being. He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want to go back to his house while all this was going on. At least here, he had Jehu.

But whatever it was that was 'haunting' him, had followed him to Jehu's house.

Haou reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed that the kitchen light was on. He raised a brow and walked over there.

"Hi Haou." Jehu greeted him with a cup of coffee. Haou accepted it and looked at him.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"You've been waking up at ungodly hours of the day for two weeks now, I can kind of guess when you're going to wake up, and I know that you can't go back to sleep, so I figured I'd stay up with you."

Haou nodded slowly and went to sit down at the table. Jehu followed him out and kissed the top of Haou's head when the brunette sat down.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Haou commented as the bluenette sat down across from him.

"You hate a lot of things about me."

"I hate you."

"Exactly. So then why do you love me?"

Haou closed his eyes, took a sip of his perfectly heated coffee and avoided the question completely. "You should go back to sleep. You're letting your fangirls get you too much with your lack of sleep."

Jehu shrugged. "You may not want it, but I like keeping you company. Especially with all this shit going around." He drank some of his own coffee and the two sat in silence.

Haou placed the cup down on the table and kept his eyes closed.

Scenes of chaos appeared in his mind. A dark laughter echoed through his ears.

"Haou?" Jehu called out, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts and quickly opening his eyes. "What happened?"

Haou stared at him for a couple seconds before his wide eyes went back to normal. "Nothing." He stood up and took the cup of coffee with him. "Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you in the morning."

Jehu watched Haou leave and frowned. _Haou…_

---

Haou was walking home from school. His thoughts drifted to the weird happenings going on with him. After a while, he noticed he wasn't anywhere near his house or Jehu's.

_Oh crap_. He looked around and stopped walking. As he searched for a sign of something that could lead him back home, he felt someone watching him.

Golden eyes alert, he saw a cloaked figure on the opposite side of the street was facing him, sunglasses on his face. The man was standing at a bus stop and he was completely covered up so Haou could see nothing except the sunglasses.

Was he the one watching him? Or was Haou just becoming paranoid?

Haou kept his gaze on the man until a bus blocked his view. But the bus just kept going, as if the man waiting wasn't standing at a stop.

When the bus passed, the man was gone.

Haou blinked. _Tch. Straight out of a horror movie, I'm pathetic._

A scream escaped his lips when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Haou, relax, it's just me." Jehu spoke softly in his ear.

Haou elbowed him in the stomach, forcing the bluenette to let him go. "Asshole! You scared me!"

Jehu chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Haou looked around. He had no idea where he was at, so what was Jehu doing here? "Where are we?"

Jehu shrugged. "I was gonna go buy some groceries and I saw you."

Haou turned around and raised a brow. "Groceries?"

"What? I have to eat. And you do too since you're temporarily living with me. There has to be food in my house and I can't ask you to go get it for me." He kissed Haou. "Anything in particular you want me to get you?"

"Something to lock you in." Haou mumbled nearly inaudibly.

"What?"

"Chocolate pudding."

Jehu grinned. He was the only one who knew Haou liked chocolate pudding.

"Alrighty. Let's go."

They walked together and Haou did his best to ignore the cloaked person staring at them from across the street, in the same place that he had been in before.

---

Haou felt uncomfortable. He stared up at his ceiling in deep thought since he couldn't sleep.

Who or what the hell was causing all this shit? And why?

Not to mention, he accidentally dragged Jehu into all this by telling him what was going...

Something didn't feel right.

His suspicions were confirmed when he felt a hand wrap around his throat.

But he didn't see anything.

Haou's gold eyes went wide as his hands shot up to his neck. He felt something slowly cut off his breathing.

... But there was nothing there!

Haou's eyes glowed. He couldn't breathe... And he couldn't stop whatever was choking him.

"A... a-ah..." His eyes moved around frantically. Nothing was in front of him yet he could feel something applying deadly pressure to his neck.

"... AHHH!" Haou awoke screaming and gasping for breath.

Jehu came in moments later, having heard Haou's scream from the room next door. "Haou!" He rushed to his side. "What happened? What's wrong??"

Haou took deep breaths to calm himself. His hands flew to his neck. His golden eyes locked with amber ones and he hugged the bluenette.

Of course, he later blamed his half-asleep/half-dead state of mind for doing that.

Jehu was a little surprised at first but then returned the embrace. "What happened?" he whispered.

Haou didn't reply.

Jehu sighed. Hugging him and answering him? No way was he that lucky.

So they simply stayed in that position until finally, Haou fell asleep.

Jehu gently laid him down and carefully ran his fingers through Haou's two-toned hair. He leaned down and kissed Haou's forehead.

"Goodnight Haou."

---

Haou awoke in the morning more calmly than last night.

"It was... all a dream?" Sitting up and swinging his legs to the side, he got off his bed. Slowly, he walked to the mirror in the room.

He scanned his reflection. Gold eyes widened when he saw his neck had a bruise... in the shape of a hand.

Haou made a fist. "Why...?"

Jehu knew something was off when he saw Haou in the morning.

"Why are you wearing a turtleneck shirt? It's like ninety degrees out today," Jehu asked as he met up with the brunette at the foot of the stairs.

"No reason." Haou lied. There was no way Jehu would believe that some ghost choked him during the night and now he had bruises on his neck. "Now, are you coming with me or what?" He walked passed the silent bluenette and opened the front door. "I'll see you at school, Jehu."

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Jehu sighed. He looked at the mirror behind him and saw Haou's reflection staring directly at him even though Haou wasn't even in the house.

He wasn't stupid. Haou didn't want to say anything, but all this went beyond someone just trying to scare Haou.

His amber eyes saw what Haou saw, but he never said anything about them. It wouldn't help if they both freaked out. Every time he saw a shadow glide across the wall, a frozen reflection, or anything along those lines, he never said anything and instead tried to figure out what was behind it.

He could see how this was affecting Haou. The brunette refused to be helped and didn't like to talk about what he saw or heard when Jehu wasn't around.

He stared at Haou's reflection and watched it move. It picked up a gun and held it up to its temple. Jehu looked away when it pulled the trigger. He looked back and saw Haou's reflection was gone, instead replaced by a splatter of blood. Jehu closed his eyes. He could practically hear the sound of a gun firing even though there was none. He opened his eyes and his own reflection was staring back at him, moving as he did.

Jehu raked a hand through his blue locks as he watched his reflection do the same. He narrowed his eyes when his reflection's hand came out covered in blood.

_Damn_. Jehu looked away from the mirror and picked up his backpack. _What's going on here? And why is it after Haou?_

He never once thought that whatever was after Haou was after him too.

He shook his head and walked of the house; never noticing his reflection was still on the mirror and was holding up Haou's lifeless body with a smirk on its face.

* * *

**Monkey: Hope you guys liked the chappie! Hopefully, this one'll end up better than WSN xD At least, I'm going for a lil more creepy than WSN xD**

Cookee: Just don't forget about it.

**Monkey: I won't! And especially cuz Halloween is coming up soon! Oh! And if there's something scary or anything like that that you guys want to see happen, I'm open for ideas! x3**

Cookee: In other words, you have no idea where this is going.

**Monkey: Not true! ... I just have no idea where the ending'll go, but I will figure it out! ... Eventually! XD**

Cookee: Here we go again. u.u"

**Monkey: See you later everybody! xD**


	2. Memories

**Monkey: Whoo! Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you guys like this chappie! So, has anyone else been feeling a little paranoic? A little scared or anything considering what day it is? Anybody have anything creepy going on with them lately? xD I love Halloween x3**

**Oh and I own nothing!**

_

* * *

_

_This is the third time this week this has happened… _Jehu thought as he lifted up Haou's unconscious body and walked up the stairs towards Haou's room. _Why does he keep passing out?_

He set the brunette down gently and sat down next to him. The frozen reflections have gotten worse lately and Jehu was forced to take down all of the mirrors in the house.

Jehu looked out the window next to him and stared at the full moon.

"Huh… full moon? They say this is when the weirdoes come out, no surprise you're here." Jehu said. He turned his head to the far right corner of the room. A shadow was standing there, facing them. Jehu went back to looking out the window. "Who are you? What do you gain from scaring us?"

He received no answer, and when he looked back, the shadow was gone.

Jehu raked a hand through his blue locks and sighed heavily. He glanced down at Haou, then lifted his gaze up a little bit. He stared at the wall in front of them.

_You don't remember. You don't remember me. How could you forget about me?_

The words were written across the entire wall, the letters deforming as whatever they were written in started dripping slowly down the wall.

_Remember? Remember who? Forget who?_

Haou's breathing picked up as he suddenly began moving around a lot on the bed.

"Haou, wake up, you're having a nightmare." Jehu said, trying to wake the brunette. He placed his hand on his shoulder and nearly pulled it back. Haou's body was ice cold. He ignored the temperature and shook him a bit. "Haou? Haou!"

---

"I love you."

Haou blinked several times. Where was he? What was going on? And why was he floating in mid air without anyone noticing that?

He saw a brunette that looked like him standing with a bluenette that looked like Jehu.

The bluenette hugged the brunette who didn't move.

"You know I would do anything for you…" The bluenette whispered.

"I know… I trust you. Give me time. I don't know what I'm feeling for you. Give me time to see if it's love…" the brunette spoke softly, hugging the older one back.

The bluenette nodded. He pulled back a bit and kissed the top of the brunette's forehead. "I'll see you later, Haou."

"Bye, Jehu."

Haou blinked. He remembered this. This was how Jehu had confessed to him. So why was he remembering this now?

A shadow appeared in the picture. Haou narrowed his eyes. That wasn't in the memory before, so what was it?

The shadow slowly walked towards the two in the memory. Whatever it was that that thing wanted, it couldn't be good. The shadow slowly gained human features as it got closer to them. The Jehu and Haou he was watching didn't see the thing come near them as they parted.

It stopped a couple feet from them.

Haou watched it, thinking that it was going to do something to the two below him.

Instead, the shadow looked up. It had human features up to its neck. Its face was just a black shape. Haou never saw that thing coming.

It had its hands wrapped tightly around Haou's throat.

_But… But I thought this was just a dream! I don't exist in here! _Haou thought as he tried to pry the cold hands off his throat.

"Haou… You've forgotten me. How could you?" the thing spoke darkly. "I'll make sure you never forget about me again."

---

Jehu watched as Haou clawed at his own throat, as if trying to pull something away. Unknowingly, Haou lowered his shirt down a bit at the throat. He had been wearing turtleneck shirts every day for the last week since the incident that Jehu still didn't know about.

Jehu's eyes widened when he saw the bruises on Haou's neck. "Haou? Haou wake up!" Jehu looked towards the corner where the shadow had been earlier. It was gone and when Jehu turned back at Haou, the shadow was standing right next to them.

"Leave Haou alone! What do you gain from all this?!" Jehu asked it.

It seemed to have been looking down at Haou, and when Jehu spoke, it looked up at him. Jehu heard a chuckle before the shadow disappeared.

"AHH!" Haou awoke screaming.

Jehu sighed in relief. "Haou, thank God, you were having a nightmare, are you alright?"

Haou was about to reply but he began to start violently coughing. He coughed up blood and his gold eyes went wide. "J… Jehu… run…"

"AHH!" Jehu awoke screaming.

Haou groaned next to him. "It's three in the morning, go back to sleep."

Jehu calmed his breathing after he saw that Haou wasn't dying. But if he's learned anything at all since all this weird stuff started happening, was that everything was a sign for something else.

He sat up and turned on the lamp by his bed. "Haou, we need to talk."

"No we don't, we need to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Haou pulled the sheets up over his head to hide himself from the light.

Jehu carefully pulled the sheets down, pulling harder when Haou pulled them back.

"Let me see your neck."

Haou stopped pulling back and his eyes opened. "My neck? Why do you want to see my neck?"

"You've been hiding something from me."

"No I haven't. And even if I was hiding something from you, don't you think that if I was it would be for a reason?"

"I don't care what that reason is, I want to see it. I thought you trusted me now?"

"It's not that," Haou began, soon realizing his mistake. "Go to sleep."

"Haou, let me see your neck."

"Why? What do you think I'm hiding?"

"Bruises. From your nightmares."

Haou clenched the sheets tightly. "I'm fine."

"Haou, you have to tell me what goes on with you when I'm not around."

"It's not like you can help!" Haou spoke before thinking. "Just go to sleep." He closed his eyes and ignored Jehu.

The bluenette stared at him before shaking his head and silently getting out of bed.

Haou heard the click from when Jehu turned off the lamp and quietly left the room, leaving the door open. He opened his eyes again when he realized he was alone.

He and Jehu had decided to sleep in the same room from now on so that whatever it was that was after them wouldn't catch them alone at night.

Looks like it only made things worse.

Haou's hand went to his throat. _Jehu, I just don't want you to get too involved in this, I don't know what's out there, but I know that it wants me, not you. Why can't you understand that?_

Jehu raked a hand through his blue hair as he made himself some coffee. Out of instinct, he made some for Haou too.

Jehu took his cup and sat down on the couch. He felt like he wasn't alone in the living room. "Damn. It's like we're starring in our own horror movie."

He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced when it burned his tongue.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he looked back. It wasn't Haou. No one was there. Jehu went back to looking at his drink. The footsteps stopped but they last sounded a lot closer than the stairs.

His coffee was suddenly knocked out of his hands.

Jehu's orange eyes glowed as he looked around in the darkness. "That was a waste of coffee."

CRASH

Jehu looked at the ground in front of him and narrowed his eyes. A mirror had just shattered. But how? Did it fall from the ceiling? And they had gotten rid of all the mirrors in the house, where did this come from?

Jehu stayed quiet. He made no moves to go pick up the shards.

One of the shards suddenly flew up and went towards him, cutting his cheek. Jehu winced a bit, but otherwise stayed still.

"Heh. Looks like I'm now part of this stupid game."

He felt a small amount of blood run down his cheek and wiped it off with the back of his hand. He looked back at the stairs. "Sorry Haou, but it seems like you can't keep me from getting too involved in this anymore."

---

Haou couldn't fall back to sleep. He could hear Jehu in the kitchen downstairs since the door was still open, and briefly wondered if he should go down there and talk to him.

His door slammed shut, making Haou jump a bit. His gold eyes scanned the room. "Jehu?"

The door opened.

Haou looked at it, but saw no one on either side of it.

The door closed again.

"Leave me alone!" Haou said.

He heard the crash come from downstairs.

He sat up and made to go to Jehu when he felt a hand grab him by his hair and pull him back onto the bed. Haou shut his eyes as his hands went up to his head.

He opened his eyes again and looked all around the room. Nothing. No one was there but him.

The door slammed open and the temperature in the room dropped. Haou got off the bed and ran towards the door but it slammed shut in his face. It wouldn't open. He pounded on the door.

"Jehu!!"

The bluenette was about to start picking up the shards of the demonic mirror when he heard the chaos going on upstairs. He was about to lock it away as his imagination when he heard Haou call out his name.

Jehu rushed up the stairs. "Haou?!"

"Jehu! Open the door!" Haou called out from inside.

The bluenette grabbed the doorknob and cursed when he felt a jolt of electricity run up his arm. "Haou?? What's going on??"

"I don't know! The door won't open!"

Jehu released the doorknob and tried again. Ignoring the electricity, he tried to turn it. It wouldn't budge.

"AH!" Haou yelled when he felt something slice his arm. His left hand shot to his right arm to stop the blood flow.

"Haou!" Jehu said. "What is going on in there?!"

"There's someone here! There's someone—" Haou stopped short and his eyes widened. He couldn't breathe. He felt a strong pain form in his chest. He tried gasping out for breath but found it wasn't working.

He heard a chuckle behind him.

Haou swayed a bit then fell to the ground, unconscious.

The door finally opened and Jehu ran to Haou. "Haou!" He saw the blood and noticed Haou's shallow breathing. He took Haou's hand and looked at the corner of the room he had looked at in his dream before.

He saw the shadow.

Jehu glared at it. It disappeared shortly after and the temperature in the room went back to normal.

Haou's breathing stabilized and Jehu sighed in relief He looked back down. _Now, I hope you'll tell me more, otherwise, it could mean your death. Haou…_

* * *

**Monkey: Sooo, anyone think they know where this is going? Cuz honestly, I have no clue xD**

Cookee: Nice. So then where's this story going to go?

**Monkey: I'll tell ya when I figure it out! But I think it's going pretty well so far, no? xD**

Cookee: Sure.

**Monkey: Lol, well, how's the creepy factor going? I've already established that I can't write horror for shit, but I've been told that this story and Who's Scared Now are creepy. I'm doing good, yes? xD**

Cookee: Well anyway, I'm off to go trick-or-treating.

**Monkey: I wanna come!!!**

Cookee: How 'bout I bring you some candy instead? xP

**Monkey: Ahhh fine XD Happy Halloween everyone! See you guys later! XD**


	3. Paranoia

****

Monkey: I own nothing!

* * *

Haou sat alone at the park by Jehu's house.

"Why is this happening? What have I done for this? And why does Jehu insist on getting involved? It may not seem like it, but I can handle this…" He whispered, not believing the last part. Gold eyes looked up at the darkening skies.

"Haou…"

He closed his eyes tightly. "It's all in my head…" He breathed in deeply then let it out, relaxing slightly.

"Haou…"

His eyes opened. Haou brought his knees up to his chest and gripped his dual-colored hair with his hands. "Go away… Leave me alone…"

---

"Ouch…" Jehu cussed when he accidentally cut his finger while he was making dinner for him and Haou.

He ran his hand under the running water as he put the knife in the sink and pulled out another one. Luckily, the cut was very small, almost like a paper cut, so he didn't even bother going to look for a Band-Aid.

He gripped the new knife carefully, not wanting something to knock that out of his hands, less he lose some important body part.

He moved his wrist around a bit and stared at the reflection on the knife. Jehu's orange eyes were glowing and looked terrified. He did find it weird that his reflection's eyes would glow while it was still light out; his and Haou's eyes glow only in the dark. Jehu rolled his eyes at the reflection.

"Stupid creepy reflections," he muttered. He turned off the water and went back to cutting up the vegetables, ignoring the feeling that he was being watched; he knew that Haou wasn't in the house.

_He's still not talking. What will it take for him to admit he's scared and just tell me what goes on with him? Does he think I'll laugh at him for it, or leave him? _Jehu shook his head as he carefully moved the knife up and down on the cutting board, not wanting to get another cut.

A sudden pain forced him to drop the knife, the clattering sound didn't even register in his ears as his hand flew up to his mouth. He began coughing violently for about a minute. When he was done, there was blood in his hand. He fell to his knees and tried to regain his breath.

_Blood? Now something's trying to kill me? Or am I just that unlucky? _He heard the front door open and Jehu quickly stood up and turned on the water to wash away the blood. He picked up the knife just in time for Haou to walk into the kitchen.

"Haou? Are you alright?" Jehu tried his best to look normal and he hoped that he had managed to get rid of all traces of blood on him.

Haou looked different. His usually calm yellow eyes were strangely enigmatic. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jehu placed the knife down and walked over to the brunette. "You're lying. I can tell."

"I'm not lying. I'm fine, really."

"You look scared."

"I'm _not _scared." Haou snapped. "These happenings aren't scaring me."

Jehu knew that was a lie, and knew that Haou himself didn't believe what he was saying. But for the sake of not making things any worse, the bluenette dropped it. "Fine. I'm making dinner, it'll be done in about ten minutes."

Haou nodded and without a word, turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Jehu sighed. It was normal for the other to be difficult, but Jehu was beginning to worry that Haou was trying to trick himself into not believing what was going on with them.

He suppressed a shiver. The intense feeling of someone watching him worsened and he quickly looked around. He saw a shadow glide across the wall in front of the kitchen. Jehu walked out of there to try and follow the shadow. It disappeared.

"Damn it…" He rolled his eyes and made his way back into the kitchen.

The second he passed the threshold, the knife that he had previously set down went flying straight towards him. He dove to the side and looked back at the knife now embedded into the wall behind him.

"Shit! That was too damn close!" Jehu swore. _And yet Haou's never around to see that I'm more involved in this than he thinks…_

---

Haou sat down at the edge of his and Jehu's bed. He slowly laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

Closing his eyes, he tried to forget all that has happened to them so far. The blood everywhere in the kitchen from a while ago… how'd that get there? Jehu had checked all the doors and windows and none of them showed any sign of a forced entry, so it wasn't like someone was trying to prank them.

He turned over on his side and opened his eyes. He heard it start to rain outside like it had been doing the last couple of days.

Haou enjoyed watching the rain fall, so he sat up and walked over to the window.

The brunette stepped in some sort of liquid and when he looked down, he saw a small pool of blood around his feet. He closed his eyes, then opened them, and the blood was gone.

He did his best to ignore the dramatic drop in temperature around him and focused on being able to see his breath on the window.

He felt soft breathing on his neck and whirled around, expecting to see Jehu.

It wasn't Jehu, no one was there.

Haou turned back around and saw someone else's reflection in the mirror. He looked back again and saw he was still alone, at least physically.

The brunette shook his head_. No, there's nothing here… I'm just imagining it all…_ He gazed back up at the window and saw that it was Jehu's reflection that was next to him. Haou watched it warily.

Jehu's orange eyes glowed and he smirked. He brought his hands up and held a knife in one of them.

Haou kept his eyes from widening. Did that mean anything?? Jehu was using a knife downstairs…

Jehu gripped the knife tightly and brought the knife to his other arm and kept it over his wrist.

Haou waited to see what he would do.

Keeping that smirk in place, Jehu slit his wrist with ease.

Haou's eyes widened as he saw the blood quickly run down his wrist.

In a matter of seconds, Jehu's eyes stopped glowing and they closed. His reflection disappeared.

---

Jehu wasn't surprised at the fact that Haou hadn't come downstairs once dinner was ready. He looked at the untouched plate of food across from him at the table.

With a sigh, he put it in the refrigerator for later, knowing that Haou would come down for it when he felt like it.

He picked up his now empty glass of water and walked to the kitchen.

He had gotten rid of the knife in the wall a little while back and now it was in the sink.

Jehu got close to the sink when suddenly he jumped and dropped the glass.

"Stupid phone…" he knew he shouldn't have kept his phone on vibrate. Pulling it out of his pocket, he checked the screen. Only Haou has his number, so why would he be calling him?

The bluenette blinked. "Of course. Unidentified number." He rolled his eyes and hit ignore then kneeled down to pick up the pieces of glass.

"Ouch." He had cut himself on one of the pieces. "Really, I don't think someone's after me today, I think I just have bad luck," he mumbled as he once again ran his hand under some water.

When he was done, he went back to picking up the shards of glass.

---

"J-Jehu… no… NO!!" Haou exclaimed.

Jehu was lucky he didn't cut himself again. He dropped the shards in his hands, ran out of the kitchen and raced up the stairs. Lately, he seemed to be doing that a lot.

Jehu ignored all the lights in the house suddenly turn on then off. His eyes glowed as it got unusually dark.

He opened the door to their room and saw Haou on the ground by the window, his hands clutching at his head.

"Haou!" Jehu called.

Haou froze and looked up, his glowing gold eyes locking onto orange ones. His eyes widened. Glowing like in the reflection…

Jehu took a step towards him and Haou jumped up and went into a corner.

"Haou?" Jehu frowned. Why was Haou afraid of him?

All Haou saw was the blood on Jehu's wrist. "Y-you're wrist… blood… no!!"

"Blood? What are you talking abou—AHH!" Jehu was suddenly slammed forcefully into the wall behind him by something. He felt a hand dangerously close around his throat.

Haou watched with wide eyes. "Jehu!"

The bluenette saw something materialize in front of him. It was that same shadow from before, and it was connected to his throat.

A low chuckling was heard.

Haou shook his head at the sound. "It's not real… it can't be real… Jehu isn't going to die…" He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, he would find out it was all his imagination.

Jehu's vision blurred. He was losing air fast and he had no way of stopping that thing from choking him.

"Remember me now, Haou…?" a dark voice asked.

Haou's eyes suddenly opened and his head shot up at the place Jehu was at. The brunette saw Jehu's eyes suddenly widen as he let out a scream.

"…AHHH!"

He was phased through the wall.

Haou forgot his fear and ran out of the room, running into the guest room next door.

Jehu was on the ground, unconscious. Haou gazed up at the wall and saw it had a trail of blood coming from where Jehu's head had been on the other side.

Haou rushed to him. "Jehu? Jehu??"

It was weak, but the bluenette was breathing.

Haou lifted up Jehu's head into his lap and gasped when he pulled his hand back and saw it covered in blood.

He scanned Jehu's body and saw he was covered with lightly bleeding cuts.

Jehu's orange eyes suddenly opened, glowing. Haou looked down at him, worried and surprised he'd regained consciousness so quickly.

"J-Jehu?"

Jehu coughed up a bit of blood and his eyes locked with Haou's. He offered him a very faint smile. "… I… told you… I'm… involved…"

His eyes stopped glowing and they closed again.

Haou looked away. Instead, he shifted his gaze back to the bleeding wall. _This is all just one big nightmare… one that we can't seem to wake up from…_

**Monkey: A little paranoia here, some creepy reflections there, add in a bit of words from the thing after you and top it off with it trying to kill your boyfriend and what do you get?**

Cookee: This chapter?

**Monkey: ...I was gonna say a very evil cupcake, but hey, that works too.**

Cookee: ... Interesting.

**Monkey: Yup. xP So guys! How am I doing with the creepy?? I hear it's getting better xD And I figured it's about time someone's in denial and I thought it'd be cool if Haou took a trip to Egypt! XD**

Cookee: That was so lame. u.u"

**Monkey: Fine, ruin my fun. u.u Anyway, see you guys later! x3**


	4. Opportunity

**Monkey: I own nothing!**

* * *

Jehu rushed down the stairs at the sound of a glass shattering.

"Haou?" He saw the brunette standing by the glass, his head down, bangs covering his eyes.

"No more… No more…" Haou mumbled.

Jehu saw him clench his fist and blood seeped through his fingers.

"Haou! You're hurt!" Jehu went towards him and took the brunette's hands into his.

Haou quickly pulled his hand away. "No!"

"You're hurt, you have to clean your cut. Here, let me—"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Grudgingly, Jehu stopped trying to reach for his hand.

"You were hurt because of me…"

The bluenette sighed. "I thought I told you, none of this is your fault. And I was only knocked out for a day, I'm fine now." He reached out for him.

Haou smacked his hand away. "Leave me alone!"

"Look Haou, you have to talk to me. Avoiding the subject won't make it go away. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I don't need your help! I can handle all this on my own! I can figure something out by myself!"

"I'm not saying that you can't, I just think you need to stop hiding—"

"I'm not hiding from anything!"

"You're scared."

"No I'm not!"

"Just admit—"

"No! Just shut up and leave me _alone_!" Haou threw the shard in his hand at Jehu who dodged it. The brunette ran passed him and ran out the door.

Jehu closed his eyes. He wouldn't go after him. Not now anyway. Haou didn't want him to. The brunette wanted and needed some time to think. Jehu would give him that.

He opened his eyes and got on his knees to pick up the glass.

_Haou…_

When he finished, he left the kitchen and went into the living room.

He stopped when he saw a mirror hanging on his wall.

He glared at it. This thing was the reason he and Haou had just fought. Its reflective surface showed the anger in his eyes.

A shadow appeared next to him in the mirror.

Jehu glanced behind him and saw the shadow wasn't there. He looked back at the mirror and watched it.

The shadow became him. His amber eyes glowed. His lips moved but no sound came out. Jehu narrowed his eyes; he couldn't understand what his reflection was saying.

Fed up, Jehu turned on his heel and walked away, going upstairs to his room.

_I will not stop until you remember me. I hate you, Haou._

The bluenette wanted to go find Haou now, but he knew it was too early, the brunette would still be angry and would get more angry with him if he showed up now.

_Well I haven't slept well in three days, so maybe I should try to catch up on my sleep… _Jehu thought, getting on his bed.

He stared at the other side, where Haou would normally be. He closed his eyes and turned on his side, his back facing Haou's side of the bed.

He would let Haou have the time to realize that he doesn't blame him for anything, and that he'll always be there when the brunette needed him.

---

While Jehu slept, a small pool of blood accumulated on the top of the stairs. It slowly crept along the ground, the amount of blood growing as it made its way over to Jehu's room.

Through his dreams, Jehu felt a discomfort in the area around him. His amber eyes opened and he sat up.

He stared calmly at the trail of blood leading from the door to his bedside. He leaned back down and closed his eyes. That had to be his imagination. When he opened his eyes again, all traces of blood were gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Jehu put a hand over his face then sighed. "I need to sleep more." He doubted whatever was there would give him the peace he needed, but he closed his eyes, and fell back into the realm of dreams.

---

"Jehu, I wanted to tell you that, I… I love you too." Haou stammered out, fighting back a slight blush.

Jehu's eyes widened then returned to normal with a smile gracing his features. "So you accept me?"

Haou nodded.

Jehu walked towards him and lifted up Haou's chin with his fingers. He closed the distance between them, his lips gently ghosting over Haou's.

"I want you to know something, Haou." Jehu began, his lips never actually connecting with Haou's.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know, that I'll always be there for you. You can tell me anything Haou. I want you to trust me."

Haou nodded slightly. "I do trust you, Jehu."

"Then show me."

The memory went black.

"He doesn't love you."

Jehu looked around, finding that he was alone in the cold darkness. "Who are you?"

"He doesn't love you." The voice repeated.

"You don't know anything about us. Who are you??"

"You've forgotten me, Jehu."

"I never knew you! Stop hurting Haou!"

"Haou, Haou, Haou, it's always about him. What about me? What about us?"

"Us? What are you talking about? Haou is the first and only person I've ever loved."

He felt a hand wrap around his throat gently at first, then increased its hold as the voice spoke. "I loved you, Jehu, but you don't remember me anymore. I will make sure nothing stands in our way again. I hate being forgotten."

The hand squeezed tighter, then finally, Jehu blacked out.

---

Jehu awoke gasping for breath, a hand instinctively reaching for his throat. _Fuck… if these are the kind of dreams Haou has… _Jehu sat up and noticed the mirror on the wall. _What is _with _these mirrors?! I take them all out of the house and they still find a way back in… _

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the mirror, noticing the bruising around his neck, no doubt from the dream he had just had. Looking closer, the bruising began to fade away.

"What the…" Below the mirror was that trail of blood he saw earlier. Glancing back up at the mirror, he saw the same shadow from before appear by his side.

"Jehu…"

Jehu stared at the reflection, hoping to be able to see the face of the shadow, to be able to see who was haunting them.

But before he could make any discoveries, the shadow from the mirror reached out towards him and came out of the mirror, heading for his heart.

Jehu couldn't move out of the way fast enough and he screamed when the shadow went through his chest and gripped his heart.

"You forgot me once already, Jehu. I won't let it happen again." the voice spoke as its grip tightened around his heart.

Jehu felt as though his life were being ripped out of him. His screams filled the house, but Haou never heard them, for he was too far away.

Jehu closed his eyes from the immense pain and fell to his knees, the shadow still having a firm grip on his life.

His vision became dizzy. "Haou…"

"Not anymore. Now, you're mine."

Jehu heard an evil chuckle before blacking out.

---

Haou was right outside their house when he stopped. He sighed.

He had been so stupid. Haou was just angry and in denial again. Jehu just so happened to be the one he decided to take it out on.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the one thing Jehu had asked of Haou when Haou had admitted to loving him too.

_Trust… I do trust you Jehu… I just… I just can't take this anymore…_ Haou thought as he slowly opened the door. "Jehu?"

No answer came.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

He walked around the house and found it to be empty.

Why would he leave…?

He went into his and Jehu's room for a second time and stopped under the threshold.

Haou saw Jehu sitting by the window, unmoving and unblinking, staring out at the darkening skies.

"J-Jehu? I wanted to say that I was sorry… I was being stupid. You're always someone I could count on and I… Jehu?"

The bluenette didn't seem to acknowledge him. Haou looked down. Jehu was still mad at him and Haou didn't blame him.

When Haou looked back up, Jehu was still in the same position as before, only this time, Jehu's amber eyes were looking right at him.

Haou suppressed a shudder. Jehu's eyes were… lifeless. They didn't even have the usual glow they had on stormy nights. They reminded him of the Jehu from all the reflections, even though in some of those, his eyes would glow.

"Jehu?" He blinked and the bluenette was gone.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his hair and pull his head back. Haou screamed.

"Jehu! Stop! What are you doing?!" Was Jehu really _that _mad at him?!

Haou felt something cold on his neck. He winced when he felt that thing lightly pierce his throat. A thin stream of blood slowly dripped down the blade against his skin.

"Jehu, stop. Jehu!" Jehu didn't stop. The bluenette didn't seem to be able to hear him, much less care that he was moments away from taking the brunette's life.

The bluenette got close to Haou's ear and whispered into it, his cold breath sending a shiver up Haou's spine.

"Haou…"

Haou's eyes widened. That was the same voice that had been haunting him for weeks now!

"Jehu's mine now… and you won't take him away from me again…"

Haou struggled to get out of the bluenette's strong grasp.

"Jehu, let me go! Please!"

His grip tightened on his hair. "Look at the wall, Haou."

He raised his golden gaze up at the wall across from them.

_You forgot me once before, I will not allow that to happen again. _

_I will kill you, Haou._

"Jehu!"

There was a splatter of blood on the walls, followed by Haou blacking out.

_Die._

* * *

**Monkey: Dun Dun Yawn Dun! **

Cookee: That sucked.

**Monkey: Well what? I'm tired. Anyway, is Haou dead? Will Jehu be able to break free of the control of the bad guy? And who the hell is the bad guy?! Find out, in the next chapter of, Change of Heart! **

Cookee: You must be really tired. That was one lame announcement commercial thing.

**Monkey: xD I am tired. By the way, have any of you figured out yet why this fic is called Change of Heart? I may not have a clue what is going to happen in the next chapter, or who the bad guy is, but I did plan the name xD**

Cookee: And now, I'm off. Goodnight.

**Monkey: See you later everybody!**


	5. Discovery

**Monkey: ... No I have no excuse for the really, really long wait... I'm sorry! T.T I just had writer's block for this story since the last time I updated ... u.ú"**

**Hope you guys (forgive me! and) enjoy the chap! I own nothing!**

* * *

Drip

Haou felt a groan escape him. His whole body hurt.

Drip

His golden eyes slowly opened as he lifted his head up. He felt his arms being held up by chains. He was on his knees, his arms above his head and his back against a wall.

Haou saw that he was in complete darkness.

Drip

The room suddenly became heavily lit and Haou shut his eyes tight.

Drip

Drip

Drip

He opened his eyes again, giving his eyes a bit of time to get used to the bright light.

Drip

What was that dripping sound?

He looked around and gasped. A few feet from him was Jehu, in the same position he was. The bluenette had chains around his neck and his chin was on his chest. The dripping was coming from Jehu; his neck was dripping blood.

Haou tried to yell out his name but found he lost his voice.

"I see you're awake."

Haou paled at that voice. He looked around frantically, trying to see the one behind all this.

"Look, all you want Haou, you won't find me. How would you? You don't even remember me." Haou could feel the voice mocking him. "Why don't you remember me?!" The voice sounded angry.

A groan came from beside Haou. Jehu was waking up. When his eyes opened, Haou looked away. They were still so lifeless.

"Haou…" Jehu spoke, his voice barely above a soft whisper.

Haou looked back at him, gold eyes locking with fading amber. _Jehu?_

"Haou… I'm sorry… it's—"

"Ah-ah. No telling who I am. Haou, you _will _remember me."

Jehu's screams of pain were the last thing Haou heard before blacking out.

---

Haou's eyes slowly opened. His body felt lighter than before, and a small movement of his arms showed that he was no longer bound to anything by chains.

He carefully sat up as he observed his surroundings. It was nighttime and he was outside in the middle of the street.

_How'd I get here? Better yet, where am I?_

His head began to hurt. He held his head and began walking to the sidewalk. The street was surprisingly empty. The area seemed familiar but he couldn't figure it out.

Voices told him he wasn't alone. He was standing under a streetlight and quickly walked out of the light and hid behind a tree.

He waited and listened. He had heard those voices before, but who… ?

_Jehu!_

The bluenette laughed with someone as they walked under a street light.

Gold eyes narrowed. Jehu was with a someone that looked like a silhouette. A shadow of sorts. Could that be the shadow haunting them now?

It began to rain as Jehu and the walking shadow got closer.

_This has to be a memory, but it's not mine… Could it be Jehu's? And why do I see a shadow? _Obviously, Jehu wasn't seeing a shadow, so who was it?

"Huh… I don't remember hearing that it was going to rain tonight," Jehu commented, stopping and extending his hands out to catch some of the rain. The rain was soon pouring and was accompanied by heavy wind. "Holy crap!" Jehu shielded his face with his arms.

The two began walking again, getting closer to Haou's hiding spot.

"Seems like the kind of him two people shouldn't be walking in, huh?" the shadow asked.

Jehu grinned. "But we're still out here."

They walked passed Haou who made sure to stay hidden. Since it was a memory, he was sure they wouldn't be able to see him, but he didn't want to take any chances.

The two went a little further up the street and Haou found himself following them. The shadow next to Jehu suddenly looked back, and although Haou couldn't see a face, he could've sworn the shadow was looking straight at him.

Haou froze, his glowing eyes dimming a bit.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jehu asked.

"… Nothing. Come on, we should hurry back unless we want to be caught in this all night," the shadow replied, turning to look back at Jehu.

"Alright."

Jehu reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Haou caught a glimpse of it and thought for a bit. That wasn't Jehu's current phone. He recognized any phone Jehu had had in the last four years, so that put him to somewhere either before or early freshman year.

_So this was about four years ago… that would explain the slight differences in his voice and appearance._

Jehu tripped on a sidewalk crack and his phone flew out of his hands and landed in the middle of the street. "Aw man."

Haou had a bad feeling about this.

Jehu walked into the street without looking to make sure it was safe and bent down to pick up his phone.

"Jehu, look out!" the shadow yelled.

Haou watched the scene unfold with shocked glowing eyes.

A car seemed to come out of no where and almost hit Jehu, but the shadow pushed him out of the way and he took the hit.

Haou shielded his face from the rain and ran towards them. He didn't care if they would be able to see him, he needed to see things for himself.

The man in the car slammed on the breaks too late and stepped out of the car, rushing towards he two, looking frantic and yelling, "Oh my God! Are you ok?!"

That was when Haou realized where he was. He had only been here once before and it was he'd been distracted while walking home from school.

Haou reached out towards them. "Jehu…"

Jehu rushed to the silhouette. He opened his mouth to scream something out, but Haou couldn't tell what he was saying. Either the rain was drowning out the name or…

Suddenly he felt himself falling. He fell through the ground and was falling into darkness.

_Jehu…_

_Jehu…_

Something clicked in his head.

His eyes went wide.

He now had a face to go along with the body and voice.

He remembered now!

Haou knew who it was that had died in Jehu's place.

_Jehu…_

It was…

* * *

**Monkey: EEK! No one kill me for that ending! **

Cookee: Sad. "¬¬

**Monkey: Good news though, the next chapter is the last chapter! x3 And I know who is behind everything! So now I'm not just fishing around in the dark while trying to figure out where to go next! **

Cookee: Well it's about time.

**Monkey: Yeah... All questions answered in next and final chap! And no, I have no idea when that'll be up... Don't kill me! T.T I'll try to put it up as soon as I can!**

Cookee: See you later everyone!


	6. Innocence

**Monkey: Here it is! The ending! Hope you guys like it! And I'm very sorry if it seems rushed, it's late, I'm tired and I wanted to update this xD**

Cookee: Enjoy!

* * *

Haou blinked several times, each time his eyes glowing a bit brighter.

He was back to being chained to the wall. He looked to his left and saw Jehu was lying face down on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his neck, dampening his shirt and hair. He was no longer bound by the chains, but they were still on him, as if they had snapped off.

The bluenette lay unmoving; Haou couldn't even see if he was still breathing. Yet something told Haou, Jehu was still alive.

"Conscious now, are we?" came a taunting voice.

Haou closed his eyes and moved his head in the direction he had heard the voice come from.

He breathed in slowly and opened his mouth. "… I know who you are."

The voice made a sound of annoyance when he heard Haou got his voice back.

"So you think you know who I am? Doesn't matter now, Jehu's dead and soon, you will be too."

_No, he's not dead._

"Just tell me… What do you gain from all this?" Haou made sure to keep his voice steady. He didn't want to give anything away, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his voice from betraying him.

The voice chuckled. "You figured out who I am, yet you haven't figured out why I'm doing this? Even Jehu understood all this before finally rid myself of him."

Haou clenched his fist tightly. He knew it wasn't true, but still, to think that there was a chance he could be…

_No._

But what could he do? He was bound by chains and he was at a disadvantage. There was nothing he could do.

Haou opened his golden eyes and glared at the spirit in front of him, finally able to see more than a shadow or a silhouette. Haou struggled against the chains, not caring that they wouldn't suddenly break, or set him free. "Why?!" he yelled out in anger. "Why are you doing this, Yusuke?!"

A groan came from Jehu. Weakly and slowly, Jehu closed his fist.

"… I'm not… I'm not dead yet, Yusuke." His voice was faint and lightly choked. Jehu carefully began to lift himself up with his arms. He raised himself to his knees, the blood from his neck continuing to drip. His eyes remained closed.

Haou struggled more against his bonds. "Jehu!"

Yusuke glared at the bluenette. Looks like he wasn't dead after all. "I had forgotten how stubborn you were." Yusuke looked around. "Too bad only your reflections can help you now. You're in my darkness and not a single mirror around."

Haou stopped struggling. _Mirrors? Reflections? What is he talking about?_

Jehu remained still. "I can't believe… you've forgotten about your favorite thing about me…"

"Jehu!" Haou exclaimed.

Jehu's eyes suddenly opened, glowing bright with life again. He fisted the loose chains and brought it up to his face. "You always did have a thing for keeping things clean…"

The chains were spotless.

Jehu's amber eyes reflected off the chains and darkness engulfed them.

---

_Where am I? _It was dark. Nothing was visible.

… _Am I dead?_

_No, you aren't. You're in the world of reflections._

_Reflections?_

Suddenly in front of him, he could see himself, as if he was staring at a mirror.

"Who are you?" He blinked. He had his voice. His own free will. Had Yusuke's hold on him broken?

Jehu raised his hand up and saw the other him do the same. "What are you?"

"I told you. Your reflection." His other self spoke, his voice echoing. Although Jehu saw his own eyes staring back at him, he felt a little nervous watching them look at him with such… intensity. Had his eyes always been like that or was it just his reflection?

Jehu reached out to touch him and let a small gasp escape him when his hand didn't go through the other's body. He was real…

"I'm also why you've forgotten Yusuke."

Jehu pulled his hand back. "But I remember Yusuke."

The other Jehu shook his head. "No you don't, you think you do, but you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"When Yusuke grabbed your heart," a big black and silver gate appeared behind the other Jehu with silver chains all over it, "your true memories fought with your… other memories."

Jehu took a step towards the gate but the other Jehu stepped in front of him.

"Do you really want to see your true memories?" His reflection's eyes glowed.

"Haou's in danger and has been all because of Yusuke… all because of me. I want to know the truth."

The other Jehu nodded and stepped to the side

Jehu reached out and placed his hand on the door. He slowly brought it down until he held the lock in his hands.

"No key."

"You don't need it." the other Jehu placed his hand over Jehu's, then it glowed as it went though Jehu's hands.

Jehu looked behind him and saw his reflection start to fade as it went into Jehu.

He felt the lock shift and heard a click. His amber eyes glowed as he looked down at the lock.

It was open.

He released it and let it fall. The silver chains followed after, slowly falling off the gate.

_Remember the chains, they'll be your way out._

Jehu barely registered the echo, too focused on the darkness the gates revealed. He stepped inside the gate, amber eyes dimming a bit before glowing brightly.

The gates closed slowly behind him, but Jehu didn't care.

It was time he got to the bottom of things. Time to know the truth.

---

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" Jehu exclaimed, running towards the body.

The driver was frantic, scared and currently dialing 911.

Yusuke gave the bluenette a small smile. "Relax Jehu, we always said we'd be friends forever, right? I'll be," he coughed up some blood, making Jehu freak out more, "fine."

"Yusuke you idiot! Why'd you do that?! Yusuke!"

The world faded to black.

The next scene showed Jehu sitting next to a hospital bed, Yusuke's body covered with the hospital's dark blue sheet.

Jehu's eyes were closed, refusing to let the tears fall.

Yusuke had made it to the hospital, but hadn't made it for the treatment in time.

Jehu hadn't even listened to how his friend died, blanking out after he heard the calm, "I'm sorry," escape the doctor's lips.

Was it his fault Yusuke was dead?

He and Yusuke had just been at the movies late, and had accidentally fallen asleep on the bus ride home since it was dark out and the two ended up missing their stop, forcing them to walk back during the night.

But, they'd only gone to the movies on Jehu's insistence.

_I killed him…_

_Maybe not by my hands, but I killed him… If only I hadn't been so stupid…_

A quick shuffling sound was heard. Jehu raised his head up and looked around.

It was just him and… Yusuke's dead body in that room with him. Right?

He felt a hand get a tight hold of his wrist. Jehu's eyes went wide when he saw it was Yusuke's hand that had shot out from under the sheet.

"What the…?"

Yusuke sat up, the sheet falling off him. His eyes lost all light, and were staring at him, almost right through him.

"Since I died, now it's your turn."

Jehu yanked his wrist out of Yusuke's grasp and jumped out of his chair.

Yusuke's pale face held no emotion; held no life. He moved his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, his hand reaching for Jehu.

_I'm dreaming! He's dead! This can't be real!_

Yusuke backed Jehu up against a window.

Yusuke's hands went to Jehu's throat. The bluenette tried to scream, but found that he was too shocked, too scared to talk.

"You wouldn't leave me alone, would you?" came Yusuke's voice.

_He's dead! He's dead! His heart stopped! The doctor's couldn't bring him back! This isn't real!_

But it was.

Jehu tried to remove Yusuke's hands from his throat, but found that he couldn't. Yusuke tilted his head to the side a bit.

"You lied."

Jehu kicked Yusuke away and slammed into the window, trying to find an escape. He opened the window. Three stories, not so bad. He could make it if…

"You will come with me!" Yusuke said, making Jehu turn around and face him.

Jehu hadn't been fast enough and Yusuke shoved him out the window, a scream leaving Jehu's lips as he fell.

They both expected death, but Jehu got away with a type of selective amnesia. Any memory he had of Yusuke was gone.

And when the doctors had gone into the room to see what had happened, they were shocked to see Yusuke's body was gone, with no records of someone having taken it out.

---

They were in light.

Haou and Jehu were completely free.

Yusuke, however, was not happy about that.

"What happened? What's going on?" The greenette glared at Haou and Jehu. "What did you do?"

"I remembered." Jehu stated. He walked over to Haou and helped him stand, Haou still being a little shaken up about what happened. One second, he had chains on him, the next, darkness consumes them and then the next, he's free and the room is bright.

Haou didn't recognize the room, but now was not the time for that.

Jehu stared deep into Yusuke's eyes. "You loved me."

Yusuke glared.

"You died after saving me, but you didn't let me go."

"Shut up! You lied! You said we'd be friends forever! You said that we would never get separated!"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You think that'll make up for it?"

"No, but you didn't have to take this out on Haou!"

Yusuke sent his glare to the brunette who was sending him his own glare. "Yes I did. He changed you!"

"And shouldn't you be happy about that? Shouldn't you pass on and let me live my life with the one I love?!" Jehu exclaimed, taking a step closer to Yusuke after letting go of Haou.

Haou's gold eyes blinked. He remembered that before he had met Jehu, he'd met Yusuke. In fact, Yusuke was the reason he'd met Jehu.

Haou couldn't say it was love at first sight, but he had to admit, they did grow on each other.

"You're jealous," Haou whispered.

"He was mine! And you took him away!"

"Enough. Yusuke, it's time you pass on." a voice said.

The three stopped and looked around. A mirror fell from the ceiling and shattered when it hit the ground.

What looked like two spirits appeared to come out of the shards.

"My reflection…" Jehu mumbled as he saw his other self. Haou blinked as he looked at his own… other self.

"What are you?" Yusuke asked.

"We are the reason why those two couldn't remember you. We're the embodiment of their hidden memories. We're also their reflections." The other Jehu spoke, casting a glance at his other self.

Haou was confused, but he just decided to go with it. "But you… if you're our reflections, you're the ones that made us see things, and made us think we were going to kill ourselves or each other. Why would you do that?"

"We needed to find a way to make you remember, so we had to get your attention." the other Haou spoke.

"I won't leave unless I take them with me."

"Then we'll make you leave."

The two… spirits locked eyes with their other selves, their eyes glowing brightly. Yusuke looked back and forth.

"I won't leave without Jehu! I won't!"

Jehu and Haou suddenly felt a little dizzy, and both passed out right after they were blinded by a strange white light.

---

"Jehu, come on! We're going to be late!" Haou called out by the door.

The bluenette raced down the stairs, putting on his shirt at the same time. "Alright, let's go."

"Your backpack." Haou stated.

"Right."

Jehu rushed up the stairs, then rushed back down. "Where is it??"

Haou pointed to the kitchen. "It was in the refrigerator the last time I saw it."

Jehu ran in there and opened the refrigerator door. "Damn! Where'd it go??"

He opened the microwave and found it in there. "What the hell was it doing in the microwave?" He had a little bit of trouble pulling it out. "Better yet, how'd it even _get _in there?"

"Jehu!"

"Ack! Alright, I'm coming!" He closed the microwave shut and ran out of the kitchen, to meet up with Haou. They walked out of the house, got on their skateboards and sped off to school.

"So, how are you doing with your fangirls?"

Jehu thought about it for a bit. "They've been… tolerable, I guess. Why?"

Haou shrugged. "It's just that I've been seeing you with more clothes on than usual."

Jehu looked down at his clothes. "I run around the school naked?" He raised a brow.

"By the end of the day you do," Haou told him, recalling how about a week ago Jehu had been running around the school in only his boxers. That had been a pretty funny sight.

Jehu rolled his eyes. "Keep laughing. One of these days your fangirls will do the same to you."

"Doubt it. Besides, at least I'm not scared of them."

"They're evil! Demons! Spawns from hell! You'd fear them too!"

"I don't fear anything." Haou shot, amused.

Jehu smirked. "Oh, we'll see about that."

And the two continued on their path to school, completely unaware of what was going on in Jehu's house.

Anything relating to Yusuke was completely wiped out of their memories.

To them, it was as if nothing had ever happened, and neither had gotten really close to death or suffered from a psychological breakdown.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Haou's reflection asked, from the mirror in the living room.

The bright light had actually trapped Yusuke into the mirror that had fallen from the ceiling earlier, once shattered but now as if it hadn't broken.

Yusuke tried to get out of the mirror, but it was no use. The mirror had then been placed up in the attic, where Jehu and Haou would never go, and made sure to hide it well.

Jehu and Haou could now go on living in peaceful bliss, never to be given the chance at remembering what had happened.

And all of the wounds Jehu and Haou had obtained during Yusuke's revenge were gone.

The chains, the blood, the screaming, everything. Gone. It never happened.

Jehu's reflection closed his eyes. "Let's hope not."

They glanced at each other before fading out of sight.

It was better this way, at least now, Jehu and Haou could live in peace.

Unless the mirror that trapped Yusuke were to break.

The End.

* * *

**Monkey: Whoo! So, how many of you saw that coming?? xD**

Cookee: You made it a little confusing.

**Monkey: Yeah, I wanted to skip around in time, going to the past, present and past again, but it's just because I didn't want you guys to find out who the "bad guy" was until Haou yelled out his name, otherwise I thought that would ruin the effect. xD And why did I use reflections and mirrors and stuff for the ending? Dunno, I seemed to have been going somewhere since I included mirrors so much, but I don't really know, it just seemed... fitting xD**

Cookee: At least there's finally an end to this story. u.u

**Monkey: Yeah, although I don't really like it so much, but that's probably because I went back to funny at the end, to show that everything is back to normal. Kinda seemed like it ruined the feeling the fic had all since the beginning.**

Cookee: No more sequels?

**Monkey: No more sequels. u.u" Um, oh! Sorry if the whole, reason-behind-his-revenge-thing whatever is overused, common, whatever, I'm sorry, I tried to come up with something better, but I didn't come up with anything... Until now.**

Cookee: You came up with a better reason?

**Monkey: Yup. And this one didn't involve love. But oh well, what's done is done. Oh, and if you have any questions—since this was a bit confusing, and this might have left some of you unsatisfied with the ending—feel free to ask! I hope I didn't disappoint you or confuse you guys too much! **

Cookee: See you guys in another fanfic! x3


End file.
